


this is going to be messy

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Bella got saphira  instead of Eragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter takes place during the baseball game when a certain trio of vampires show up

As the Cullens watched the trio that Alice seen in her vision appear they didint notice Bella back away from them at witch point she screamed into her mind "now Saphira". A few seconds later a massive roar could be heard when everyone looked up they saw a massive blue dragon heading there way but when they tried to move they found that they were stuck in place by an unseen force and when the Cullens tried to look for Bella Edward saw her nearby with a smirk on her face witch was the last thing he saw before he was burned to a crisp with the rest of his family and the strange vampires.

Meanwhile a few hours later after clearing up her handywork Bella was outside the Cullen house meeting an old friend of her fathers "Ducky so glad you could help at short notice" She said finishing with a smile then knocked out Palmer with a sleeping spell and proceeded to unloaded the bodies from the van and put them in the house.

"Anything to get rid of a few more vampires my dear you're lucky i was heading to a nearby crime scene and as i would love to have a chat i need to get going before Jethro thinks i've gone half way round the country by the way could you wake up mister Palmer and change his mind if you know what i mean" then got on his way. After Ducky got in the van Bella said the spell to revive and alter Palmers mind of their detour smiled again when she heard Ducky "moan" to his assistant about taking a wrong turn before heading off. After the van traveled out of sight Bella altered the bodies to resemble the Cullens then said to Saphira "lets get the show on the road" Saphira then swooped down landed then said " with pleasure" then proceeded to burn the house down. Work done she and Saphira put some distace between them and the burning house and phoned for the fire servive with a disposable mobile phone then went home acting like nothing like nothing happened.


	2. the end of The Volturi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be a one shot but what the heck here's chapter two

A week after the "death" and funeral of the Cullens Bella and Saphira decided to pay a visit to the Volturi traveling through the night as not to cause any problems. once they got to the Voltiri's castle Bella cast a freezing spell then gatecrashed the leaders meeting.

After getting of Saphira Bella looked around at the carnage they caused and saw the looks of terror on the Volturi's faces and would have laughed there and then if she was not there to kill them all.

After planting a consideral amount of c4 plactic explosives "borrowed" from a millitary base and emptyed several cans of petrol over the castle and more spells to protect the people around the castle and to fool everyone into thinking nothing was amiss and that the Volturi were still around for good measure got back on Saphira and after getting to a safe distance blew up the castle and returned to Forks before anyone realised she was gone.

 

the end


End file.
